Nash-Abley Relationship
The Nash-Abley relationship, also known as Ablash, is the romantic, on-off, and sexual relationship between Nash Forbes and Abley Summers. Overview Season 4 The Next Generation Abley and Nash first see each other in the cafeteria when Abley is talking with Madison and Luna. Abley explains Nash as a bad boy, but thinks he's cute, and it is revealed that Nash has a girlfriend, Ivy. The two eyes' connection breaks and Abley goes back to her conversation with her friends. This Means War In Abley's voiceover, she admits her growing affection for Nash and her definition of love. She explains that she doesn't feel emotionally connected with Toronto, her boyfriend at the time, anymore. Despite knowing her parents wouldn't agree and knowing that Nash is far from what she usually goes for, Abley can't help feeling what she feels. She then launches into Fallin' For You. '' When Piper has her voiceover, she announces her feelings for Nash, and wishes Abley would back off, knowing that either way, they both never have a chance with him. Takes Two to Fall In Love Nash and Abley are paired as duet partners in Glee. She is estatic. Nash is also happy. The first time he saw her, he knew she was different from other girls. Nash also thinks Abley is beautiful. Later, they're in the choir room praticing their duet, ''Half Of My Heart. Nash explained his history and his parents. When Abley asks why he told her his history, Nash says that it's easy to talk to her. Abley places her hand on his and then Abley kisses her. Getting caught up in the moment, both don't notice the flash of a camera that pictured them kissing. After a moment, Nash breaks the kiss and runs away, confused. Suspicion In a flashback of Nash picking up Ivy from school, he acts awkward and out of the norm. Abley feels guilty for kissing Nash because of Ivy. She puts herself in Ivy's position, but Abley also feels she should think more about herself and how she feels. When Ivy joins the New Directions, Abley feels even more horrible. Abley confesses to kissing Nash on her phone call with Madison and Luna. Season 5 Songs Duets *''Half Of My Heart'' by John Mayer ft. Taylor Swift (Takes Two to Fall In Love) Related Songs *''Fallin' For You'' by Colbie Caillat (This Means War) *''Sparks Fly by ''Taylor Swift (Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux) *''Love Story'' by Taylor Swift (Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux) *''State of Grace'' by Taylor Swift (Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux) *''Cold Shoulder by ''Adele (Invitational Horrors) *''Give Your Heart a Break by ''Demi Lovato (Invitational Horrors) *''I'm Yours by ''Jason Mraz (Truth) *''Nothing by ''The Script (I Got Nothing) *''I Won't Give Up/A Thousand Years by ''Jason Mraz/Christina Perry (Because They Do) *''Summertrain by ''Greyson Chance (Gay is OK) *''A Heart Full of Love'' from Les Mis (The Miserable) *''One Day More from ''Les Mis (The Miserable) *''Every Day from ''Les Mis (The Miserable) Trivia *Both have dated in a love square (Nash-Ivy) (Toronto-Abley) *Both are in a relationship when they develop their feelings *Is one of the core couples along with the Chase-Madison, Bent-Piper, Austynn-Simone, and Logan-Skylier relationships *Both drive black cars, Nash a Jeep, Abley a 2012 Civic Sedan *Most of the songs that Nash sings in season four are about Abley, and all the songs Abley sings are about Nash except for her audition song *A few people don't approve of their relationship (Ivy, Toronto, Mr. and Mrs. Summers, sometimes Madison) Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Relationships in Soul Talent